Many modern wet shaving razors, also known as safety razors, comprise a handle and a razor cartridge mounted to the handle. Some razors are so-called disposable razors wherein the handle and razor cartridge together are disposed of after use. Other razors can be in the form of a so-called system that comprises a handle that can be reused and a removable razor cartridge that is disposed of after use and can be replaced with a new cartridge.
Some system-type safety razors include a single point, plug and socket docking arrangement whereby a razor cartridge has a connecting member with a single recess or cavity portion adapted to receive a single extension or male projection of a cartridge end of a handle. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,956,851 and 7,168,173 illustrate two such docking arrangements to mount the cartridge to the handle. As can be readily determined in these documents, each respective extension and recess are differently shaped such that for example a commercialized razor cartridge according to the '851 patent cannot be readily mounted to a commercialized handle according to the '173 patent. This can be disadvantageous to a user who might wish to sample certain shaving technologies that might only be offered together with one specific connecting member recess while the user only possesses a handle with an incompatible extension.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,793,880 discloses an adaptor sized to fit within a connecting member recess to effectively reduce dimensions of the recess such that a relatively smaller handle extension can be received within a relatively larger connecting member. This can permit a manufacturer to offer a sample of a new razor cartridge along with old razor cartridges at the point of sale. It is desirable to provide an adapter along with a new shaving razor cartridge design that enables the consumer to try the new razor cartridge on an old and different shaving razor handle configuration.